Tears of a Fallen Blossom
Tears of a Fallen Blossom is a recently created Work in Progress story on the globally popular fan writing site, FanFiction by author MakiZanaX13. It’s a novelisation based on the original Inazuma Eleven anime which follows the adventure of an added original character. Plot The story revolves around Wakamiya Tsubaki, a young 14-year-old girl who had moved to Japan from America several years ago. Being the adopted daughter of Teikoku Soccer club’s coach, Kageyama Reiji she was enrolled in the academy but forced to disguise as a boy by the name of Tsukumo. Upon enrollment Tsubaki joined its team as a new member she became aquantinced with familiar faces such as Kidou Yuuto, Sakuma Jirou and Genda Koujirou. It was revealed that she was born with a chronic disease were neither the name itself nor any treatment for surgery has yet to be identified. Eventually it wasn’t long until the team exposed Tsubaki’s true identity and despite the fact she’s really a girl everyone accepted her as a friend and respected teammate. Thereafter Kageyama assigned her to a mission where she attends Raimon as a new transferee while masquerading a boy, alongside Gouenji Shuuya who Tsubaki is meant to keep tabs on as well as Raimon’s Soccer club. This is where her story begins. Original Characters Tsubaki Wakamiya (若宮椿 Wakamiya Tsubaki) The main character of Tears of a Fallen Blossom. She is a quiet girl with an air of mystery surrounding her. Originally born and raised in America, Tsubaki grew up in a household being a victim of domestic abuse not to mention shunned by society. However that was all ceased when she met Ichinose Kazuya and quickly became friends. But that ceases when she moved to Japan. Tsubaki started playing soccer at a young age when she was in America. Basically after she met Ichinose. Eri (絵理 Eri) A young attractive red-haired woman who works as Tsubaki’s personal caretaker and tutor whenever Kageyama is absent and concerns about Tsubaki’s well-being practically every day. Eri is childhood friends with Tsubaki’s doctor Fujimaki Reiko. Further details about her full name has still to be confirmed. Masami Dan (ダン正美 Dan Masami) A student of Sengoku Igajima who so happened to meet her friend, Nakata Kenta by chance. She has a passion for soccer but not as much in comparison as most do. Due to her appearance people tend to mistake her for a female version of Kazemaru Ichirouta. Kenta Nakata (中田健太 Nakata Kenta) A 13-year-old student hailing from Mikage Sennou and very knowledgeable about soccer although he doesn’t play it. Kenta seems to be good friends with Masami and may be related to Orpheus Captain Hidetoshi Nakata, because they have the same surname. Hisao Takizawa (滝沢久雄 Takizawa Hisao) A young man who is the goalkeeper for his High School’s Soccer club. He met Tsubaki, Masami and Kenta when previously visiting a sweets café that recently opened. Takizawa can be pretty competitive and aggressive when people don’t agree with him. Reiko Fujimaki (藤巻玲子 Fujimaki Reiko) Reiko is Tsubaki’s doctor and childhood friends with Eri, giving her the nickname “Eri-chan.” She is protective of Eri and Tsubaki, getting annoyed frequently when the latter doesn’t take care of herself properly. Chapter Guide Coming soon! Story link Tears of a Fallen Blossom